Dance Dance
by Nazunas twin
Summary: The Sos Brigade enters a dance competition. Will hidden emotions rise from this? Or will the emotions die off?


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Before reading the story you need to know this.

This is Kyon's point of view, well you can tell after reading this. I am going to use traditional (**A/N) **when I'm talking. And please send reviews. Tell me what you think. Please give me your honest opinions, they will help me improve the story and my writing, but nothing too harsh. I'm only a mortal. Hope you enjoy my story.

I walked down the hall toward the brigade room when school ended. Enjoying the few minutes of freedom I had left before encountering Haruhi. The Haruhi that completely changed my normal life into a chaotic mess.

I wondered what she is going to torture innocent Mikuru to do today. I hate it when she does, but it's the only thing that keeps here from getting emotional and create a closed space.

**I never really was a big fan of Haruhi, considering that she is too energetic, crazy, bossy, completely emotional, and well you get the picture. I mean sure I did kind of like her when I first saw here. Ok I admit I thought that she was a goddess sent from the heavens, but that all changed after she "chose" me and destroyed me normal life. Then later I discovered that Yuki was an alien, Mikuru was a time traveler, Itsuki was an esper, and Haruhi was like a goddess type person.** **I reached the brigade room door and stood there for a second, took a deep breath to prepare what was to come, and turned he knob. The door slowly opened and revealed Yuki in the corner reading a book. A mystery novel this time.**

"Are you the only one here?" I asked Nagato and realized it was a dumb question because it was obvious she was the only one here. Yuki looked up at me and in her same monotone voice said, "Yes," and went back to reading. I walked to the computer and checked the SOS brigade website. Of course there was nothing new on the website since I was the only one that updated it, and that's when Haruhi pressures me to do it.

The door opened and Mikuru walked in smiling at me and Nagato.

"Excuse me for being late. My teacher asked me to help clean the class room. Do you mind if you could step out real fast so I can get dress?" I agreed although I don't know why she wants to get dressed in those ridicules outfits every day. I guess she kind of likes to even though Haruhi isn't here.

I stepped outside of the room and spotted Itsuki walking up the stairs his same casual, constantly smiling self. Mikuru opened the room wearing the nurse costume and let us in the room.

I closed the door behind me, but the door was pushed back open slamming into the back of my head. Haruhi stood there grinning at everyone to mark her arrival.

"Ah! Could you be a little more carful opening the door next time!?" I said irritated and rubbed the small bump forming on the back of my head. She walked past me ignoring what I said and sat at the computer. Typical Haruhi, she acts like I don't ageist, and not acknowledging what I have to say.

Mikuru came up to me and gave me a cup of tea. She smiled at me, the smile of an angel, and went to everyone else and gave them tea.

I looked over at Haruhi and noticed that she was staring at me with a smile on her face too, but her smile scares the shadow of me. Oh crap she has another plan! Run Kyon while you still can, before she takes your soul!

Haruhi climbed up on the chair and announced to everyone, "I have entered the SOS brigade into a dance competition! It is held in downtown, although I forgot where, I'll look it up tomorrow. Anyways we have three weeks to practice. I know we can win since we won at baseball before. We will start tomorrow, so everyone be her early. Also tomorrow we will think of customs, the dance, the music, and I'll give everyone a certain job. Well that's about it, so everyone is dismissed," she got off the chair and walked out of the room.

Ok so where does she get these ideas from? What does baseball have to do with dancing, and what if some people can't dance in this room? LIKE ME! I would really enjoy if I could transfer to another school and escape from everything.

I got up from my seat and walked out of the room after Itsuki and Yuki. I didn't feel like waiting for Mikuru to get dress, I just wanted to get home and lock myself in my room, and lay down on my bed.

**(A/N: Well that's my first fanfic. Please send reviews and tell me what I need to improve and so I know if people like the story enough to right the other chapters. Thanks for reading!)**

Naz


End file.
